


Invaluable, Irreplacable Friend

by ssilkenwolvess



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Angst, Canon Temporary Character Death, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, as i add more chapters, for some of them, theyre lesbians folks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssilkenwolvess/pseuds/ssilkenwolvess
Summary: A series of disconnected drabbles I've forgotten to post. All set within the Explorers universe.(My team is Skitty and Vulpix but some chapters leave the species ambiguous)





	1. Chapter 1

Your paws are shaking badly as the two of you climb Temporal Tower. Ruby had noticed, of course. She knows everything about you ( _except for this_ your mind whispers and you want to sob) but you had convinced her you were just afraid of Dialga. She understood, she always understood, and she was scared too.   
  
You were lying, though. You _were_ afraid of the fight ahead of you, but...   
  
You're more afraid of what happens after. It's ironic, really, going up here to give everyone a chance to live when you'll die no matter what happens.   
  
Maybe they'll remember you for a long time-- the hero who sacrificed herself for the greater good, waxing poetic about your last moments. The thought tastes bitter. You can't help but feel you're not the one offering a sacrifice-- it's your best friend, walking closer to being left alone, her heart an unwilling offering. You love her. She loves you. This is a fact to you, and so is the fact that she will be devastated when she learns of your fate.   
  
She once said you gave her a new life, late one night. It hurts now, stinging with the realization that now you would destroy that life. Part of you is screaming to tell her, to prepare her for the inevitable so you can have more than a few moments goodbye. You're selfish, though, and want to keep seeing the hope on her face. On the end, her ignorance is the only thing keeping you going. You're afraid, so afraid to leave. If you saw her, broken in front of you, having to make that awful choice--   
  
You know what she would choose. She would choose the world, you know this. It doesn't offend you, that's what you want for her. But you know, in the end, the choice would kill her. So you take it out of her hands-- paws?-- and march on, lie lingering around you like a ghost.   
  
You can only hope she forgives you, after you're gone, for not telling her what you knew.


	2. Chapter 2

They call you brave. They say they were all wrong, you were braver than they’d imagined possible, that they were so proud of you. You just want to scream. They’re wrong, you’re so scared, so endlessly scared and she would be so disappointed--

_(the worst part is you know she wouldn’t be. she would understand, but if she were here you wouldn’t be so afraid.)_

It’s been a month. Get over it. She’s gone, she’s never coming back, _stop being so afraid what are you even afraid of?_ You don’t know. Her last wish was for you to be strong and-- you were trying, telling everyone what happened, going on missions again--

But you’re so afraid of moving on. You need to stop hurting over this. The thought, however, makes you want to cry. She loved you. She would hate to see you like this. She would want you to move on.

_(you want her back so_ **_bad_ ** _maybe if you keep on like this she’ll come back to scold you or hug you and let you cry into her fur you want to see her again so bad it_ **_aches_ ** _\--)_

Accepting this is mind-numbingly terrifying. Like leaping into a waterfall with nothing but a new friend’s vision to reassure you. Except, now they’re not even here to give you the strength to do so. 

You’re trying. God, you’re trying. When will that be enough?


End file.
